Hyperdimension Neptunia: Fires Of Hope II (Sequel)
by AkiraArchus
Summary: (Sequel) 3 Years after Defeating Yami, Akira Remains In The Hyperdimension but a New Threat in the Form of a Woman calling Herself Diamond Heart has Appeared can Akira Face this New Threat to Gamindustri Before it's to late? (OC x Harem) (Rated M for language,Blood,Sexual References,Some Nudity and Psychological Issues) Genres: Adventure, Romance, Ecchi, Fantasy,Comedy and Parody
1. Chapter 1: 3 years later

Narrator: it has Been 3 Years Since Akira Came to Gamindustri and Defeated Yami The Part of him that was separated from him apon Getting his CPU powers We Find Him Now in Arcadia looking For Quests

[Arcadia]

Akira: ugh, Not very Many New Quests ………(damn it i'm Bored) *Sighs*

Akira Transforms into Crimson Heart and flies out of The Basilicom to Try And Patrol the Area

Crimson Heart: (nothing, this can't be right)

????: not Very Bright are you

a Woman Who Appers to be a CPU herself Is Aiming Her Weapon at Akira

Crimson Heart: huh!? who are you!?

????: my Name ? i go by Diamond Heart

Crimson Heart: (First Colors than Flowers now Even Minerals are Namesakes for HDD forms) Diamond Heart? that Sounds Lame

Diamond Heart: Shut up you Twerp!!

The Woman Calling her self Diamond Heart Fires her Weapon at Akira

Crimson Heart: ngh………what is that thing!?

Diamond Heart: this thing ? it Compresses Light Into Harpoon like Darts, Now i Know you did save Gamindustri and all ………but i will Kill all The CPUs in this World and Become a Queen of Gamindustri

Crimson Heart: over my ………!? (what the I can't move!?)

Diamond Heart: hahahaha, The Light i shot at you Have Locked You There so You can't Move now

The Woman Creates Energy Bolts and Aims at Akira

Diamond Heart: DIE!!

as the Energy Bolts Come at Akira he Struggles to Move but than he Hears A Familiar Voice in his Mind

Yami: What are you doing, You Defeated Me But you're letting this Woman beat you i'm Ashamed to even Be Part of Your Mind

Crimson Heart: (Yami!?)

Yami: just cause I was defeated doesn't mean I don't exsist any more, you Have To Embrace your Own Dark side to win sometimes

Diamond Heart: *Grins With Crazy Eyes* now To locate The Other CPUs of this Dimension

Crimson Heart: (Not on my watch!!) HRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!

Akira's Weapon In HDD fades away and Twin Blades appear in their Place

Diamond Heart: WHAT!?

Crimson Heart: well this is New

as Akira Readies His new Twin Blades he Hears Yami once again

Yami: that is your True Potential no ………"OUR" true Potential!!

Akira Sends the Light Harpoon Darts Back At Diamond Heart Causing Her to Rearback

Diamond Heart: ngh………you little Brat!! I'll Be Back to Finish you later!!

the Woman Flies Off and Akira Watches as She Leaves

Crimson Heart: Ngh………she got me Pretty bad ………i need to get to Planeptune and See if Compa can Help me

[Hours later in The Nation Of Purple Progress Planeptune]

Compa Bandages Akira up and The Other CPUs are there All of them Worried About Akira but Especially Noire is Worried about him

Compa: *Finishes putting the Bandages On Akira* that should do it, But you better be Careful Aki

Akira: Thanks Compa,But my Only Concern is the Woman i fought she Called Herself "Diamond Heart" and Looked Like a CPU but Wants to Kill CPUs like Some kind Of ANTI-CPU or something

Neptune: i'm Sure we'll Be fine, Remember we beat Arfoire,Rei Ryghts and Kurome then Akira Beat them again

Noire: Neptune you do Remember that Arfoire Trapped us and that Akira's Inner Demon Trapped us right?

Akira: for the record i had no idea that Becoming A CPU could Release Someone's Dark Side for the Yami Trapping you part

Vert: any other Things about this Supposed CPU Assassin you Know Akira?

Akira: She had a Very Diamond like Look to Her Processer Outfit and She Used Something like a Harpoon Gun that Fires Light Hence the Open Wounds that Compa Patched up

Noire: i don't think you should fight Her alone Akira

Akira: but if i don't, She'll kill us all

Noire: *begins to tear up* YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I WOULD FEEL IF YOU DIED FOR OUR SAKE!!

Noire storm out of the room leaving the Others there with Akira

Akira: *a Shadow goes over His Eyes* (Noire i do Know)

Uni: *looks at Akira Than turns to Chase after Noire* Noire wait up!!

[Meanwhile In a Secluded Area of Gamindustri]

Diamond Heart Reverts to Her Human Form

????: ngh………damn him, Why did he Have to Ruin things

Arfoire: Perhaps, you don't know how to Be a good Villian

????: Huh!? you!? The Deity Of Sin!!

Arfoire: What's Your Name?

Clover: Clover, By the way why are you here i thought you weren't a Villian any more and became an Eggplant Farmer

Arfoire: oh, you must Have me confused with this Dimemsion's version of me no no i'm A Different One Entirely

Clover: yeah right, Once a Villian always a Villian

Arfoire: how about we work together than, Deal

Clover: deal!! (the Male CPU will Not survive next time hahahahahahahah)

[Back with Akira]

Akira can't stop thinking about if The Goddesses Faced This New CPU till He Remembers That Noire Got Angry At Him Before Storming off

Akira: (Noire, I don't want to Make Her Cry)

Suddenly Yami Appears before Akira and Speaks

Yami: you really love her, I know You do but if you let Diamond Heart Harm them You'll Lose The People you Care about

Akira: (SHUT UP!!) *throws A Book at a Mirror shattering it* (i am Not going to Let Them Get Hurt)

in the Shards of Glass Yami is Shown with a Disappointed look

Yami: you're still to Weak to Trust yourself

Akira: (Shut up shut up Shut up shut up!!)

Yami: ………………"we" are the same Person Akira don't forget that

Yami's Image Fades away and Akira is left In his Room in Arcadia's Basilicom

~Flare From "From Commonplace To Worlds Strongest" Plays as the Chapter Ends~

**Chapter End **


	2. Chapter 2: A Confession to Noire

[in Arcadia]

Akira: (I should Do something about Noire, Maybe i………should confess all my Feelings to her)

Akira Calls Noire Over to Arcadia to Talk to her Once She Arrives She Seems Nervous about what Akira wants to say

Noire: wh-what did you want to tell me?

Akira: Noire i love You, Which is why i Don't want you to Get hurt Fighting Diamond Heart

Noire: Akira, Hmmph About time you Told me seriously why are you so Slow

Akira: i'm Sorry Noire, I just Didn't Think of telling you

Noire: just Shut up and Kiss me you Jerk

Akira and Noire Kiss each other after they Part They look at each other for a bit and Noire seems to Be Blushing Harder than earlier

Noire: h-hey, I-if i let you would you want to ………y-you Know?

Akira: yes, But we should probably wait to do that

Noire: Y-yeah, When things Get Peaceful again we can Relax Together (I hope We can get through this Quickly)

Akira: so, what should we do now?

Noire: *blushes deeply* well i don't know but isn't there a Hot Springs in your Nation? w-we could Go there for a bit

Akira: ok,let's Go than

[Meanwhile in Planeptune]

Neptune is Being Forced to Do CPU Work but Is Getting Bored from it all

Neptune: (ugh, so Boring i want to play Games or Just Relax)

Histoire Just monitors Neptune Making Sure She Is Doing her Work

[Back with Akira and Noire]

Akira and Noire Are in the Hot Springs though they Both are Quite Nervous about seeing each other in the Situation

Akira*looking at Noire in Awe* (she really is Beautiful)

Noire: *Notices Akira Looking at her* (h-he's looking right at me!!) U-uh, Can you not Stare so Much *blushing*

Akira: sorry, i couldn't help it you're too Pretty not to look at

Noire: *blushes Even More* p-please stop saying such Emberessing Things!!

Akira Gets Closer to Her and They Look into Each other's Eyes

Akira: I Love you Noire

Noire: i-i Love you too, Umm Can You Give me some Space though i feel a bit Weird being so Close to you, N-not Cause i don't like you but I do need some Space

Akira: right, I'm sorry i must of Been Distracted by your Beauty

Noire: s-stop it *Smiling a little* (he's Way to Smooth)

[A few Hours later]

Akira: that was Relaxing And i got to Relax with you Noire

Noire: I hope You're Grateful, i don't Just do this for any one y-you're Special

Akira: i'm very Grateful, Cause i know that you love me back

Noire: h-hey, Not So loud what if someone Hears us

Akira: but were the Only people Here

Noire: jeez you're so Scatterbrained anyone Could Hear or See us

unbenounced to The Couple Anonydeath was Watching and Listening in through Cameras Around Arcadia he manged to get Control of

Anonydeath: oh my, It appears There is a Couple Of Gamindustri now Exclusive!!

Within Minutes All of Gamindustri know About Akira and Noire's Little Hot Springs date

[Lowee]

Blanc the CPU of Lowee is looking at The News leaks With a Rather Jealous look

Blanc: (That Hussy!! why did this Happen after i Kissed Him!!)

Rom and Ram Look at Their Older Sister a Bit Terrified by Her Jealous Expression

While all over Gamindustri there are different Reactions to The Leaked Info spread By Anonydeath

from Excited to Some People Being Jealous one Dark Haired girl is looking at the Leaked Images with a Bit of Jealousy but is trying to stay Calm this Girl is none other Than K-sha

[A few Days later]

Akira keeps Getting looked at by People with Either looks of Approval or Looks of Anger

Akira: (weird, Everyone is acting so strange)

Akira almost gets hit by a Bullet but it Misses him

K-sha: You, are the Guy With Noire in the Pictures

Akira: what Pictures?

K-sha Shows him a Picture of Himself and Noire at the Hot Springs

Akira: !? (what the hell!?)

K-sha: explain, why are you two So close?

Akira: (i might be in trouble here) well, I happen to Love her

K-sha: (l-love her!?) i-i see, Well i………(i can't harm him cause Noire Deserves to be happy but) how about I Join in on your Relationship?

Akira:………………………WHAT!?

**Chapter End **


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Sister?

[Arcadia]

Akira Is doing Work till Yami starts Talking to him in his head

Yami: you still think i don't know what kind of Person "we" really are

Akira: (will you get out of my head!!)

Yami: make sure you don't lose Sight of who you are

With that Yami Vanishes from Akira's Mind

Akira: (Hero………………or Anti-hero) have i gone mad?

[short Time skip with a Very Pissed Chibi Akira]

Akira is Fighting an Anchient Dragon in human form while also Thinking about "who he really is?"

Akira: (i'm Not sure anymore)

Akira Defeats The Anchient Dragon and than continues to Find Monsters

Akira: huh? (so i was being followed? what do they want?)

Not thinking Twice Akira Transforms Into Crimson Heart immediately

Crimson Heart:Two things Who are you? and what do you want?

????: so i was right, you are The guy Who Saved Gamindustri 3 years ago

Crimson Heart: will you Answer the damn Question !?

the Person Sighs and Removes Their Hoodie Showing that they are A Girl Who looks to be a few years younger than Akira

Flare: i'm Flare, Not sure Why i came to this World or how but apparently i'm Supposed be Some CPUs "Oracle" or something

Crimson Heart: Oracle ? (The other Nations do have Oracles but why a Kid from Another Dimension to my Nation's Oracle)

Flare: yeah, actually to tell you The Truth "Flare" is more of a codename My Real Name is Blair

Akira Reverts to Human form and looks at the Short Red headed Girl

Akira: You, Are a Girl Right? Blair?

Blair: rude, for your Information i am a Girl and i don't take Kindly too you Assuming my Gender and i guess you want to call Me by My Real Name now that i think of it that Book fairy didn't say Anything about me being An Oracle

Akira: huh? (what is she trying to say?)

Blair: she said something about being a CPU candidate for Arcadia

Akira:……………………(the hell!?)

Akira takes out his Phone and Calls Histoire luckily She picks up Immediately

Histoire: hello? oh It's you Akira, i guess you're calling about the young girl who just started Following you?

Akira: what the Hell Histoire, She said something about Being Sent to me as an Oracle first than She Said something about Being a CPU candidate and why does she keep saying she is from another dimension!!

Histoire: *sighs* to tell you the truth,She was born from your Nation's Share Precentage as for her Behavior and her saying She is from another dimension is beyond my Comprehension

Akira: i see………………what do i do than?

Histoire: i think you should try to Get her to go HDD that might Be A good way to have her show her power

Blair over hearing The Conversation looks at Akira than Nods and Transforms into Crimson Sister whose Processer outfit looks like a Leotard with Some Black With Bits of Hot pink on the suit as well as her Hair is Now A Bright Red-Pink

Crimson Sister: ooh, i look so cute So does this mean i'm Your Little sister?

Akira goes wide eyed at the Sight of Blair Transforming

Akira: ……………(she really is my Nation's CPU Candidate !!)

[Later at Arcadia]

Everyone Came over to officially Meet Blair

Neptune: so, she is your sister Akira?

Akira: apparently, though she Certainly has Unique traits

Blair is seen Drawing with Rom and Ram

Vert: once again I am the only one with No sister

Akira: not the time Busty Beauty

Akira gets Some Glares From Noire and Blanc but Nepgear, Uni and Neptune also Glare at him with Jealousy

Akira: *sweatdrops* is it something i said?

Vert: my my, You Certainly are A Charmer i'll Show you the Beauty of a Mature body than

Akira's Face Heats up before he Shakes it off

Akira: any way, Blair or Flare if you want to know her "Codename"

Histoire: just so you Know i never told her to call herself that, She just Insists on calling herself that

Akira: *sighs* this is starting to get really Weird (i mean How can i have A little Sister? is this just Plot convenience for this Sequal …………jeez i sound like Neptune)

**Chapter End**

Info on Blair

Blair is Akira's little Sister who believes she is from another dimension despite this she Is The CPU Candidate of Arcadia and Is based off a Fictonal Game System i thought up Called a Portable Arcade Player a System that has Arcade Games Built in With Special Coins that are Scanned to unlock new Games


	4. Chapter 4: Reason and Bonds

[Arcadia]

Blair and Akira have started to Get along well living together she definitely is a Handful though For instance

Blair: hehehe

Blair may be Younger than Akira but She has the Same Figure and body type as Nepgear or Uni physically

Akira: will you get dressed already!!

Blair: oops, I forgot to put on my Clothes and only remembered my Underwear and Bra

Akira: *blocks his eyes* (give me a Break) GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!!

Blair: Eep!! *runs into her room*

Akira: ……………(what is wrong with her?)

after They Get Ready They Both head out to go to Lastation and see Noire the whole Time Blair is looking Smug

Crimson Heart: What is it Blair?

Crimson Sister: you like Noire don't you?

Crimson Heart: yeah, why?

Crimson Sister: i remember when we met up with the others after we met up they all looked at you in a Jealous way

Crimson Heart: no kidding, Still don't get why though the only people i kissed Out of the goddesses are Blanc And Noire

Crimson Sister: oh, that makes sense now

Crimson Heart: wait you mean Blanc got Jealous cause of the Pictures that were leaked? huh, Guess that does make sense actually

[Timeskip Brought by A Chibi Akira With a Chibi Blair]

Noire, Uni, Akira and Blair are Working together on a Quest once the Target Monsters are spotted they Transform into HDD form

Crimson Heart: so this thing is the target?

Black Heart: yes, though it looks different than the average monsters we normally fight

Black Sister: It looks like it is strong

Crimson Sister: i'm Sure we'll be able to win right Big bro?

Crimson Heart: don't get Cocky Blair this monster might be stronger than you think!!

Blair Uses her weapon which is a Crossbow on the Monster and it Reacts by Swatting her away into a Tree

Crimson Heart: BLAIR!! that is it!! MONSTER YOU MADE ME MAD!!!

Akira Begins attacking the Monster relentlessly Noire And Uni watch him attack the Monster with Wide Eyes shocked at how Much Akira got enraged by The Monster Swatting his sister Away

Crimson Heart: PHOENIX SLASH!!!

Akira slices into the Monster with two Burning Blades causing the Monster to Rear back in Pain

Crimson Heart: Tch, Your done!! *Snaps his fingers causing the Monster to Get Burned by an Inferno of Flames*

once the Monster is defeated Akira Checks On Blair

Crimson Heart: Blair!? are you alright!?

Crimson Sister: yeah, you really are a good big brother by how Protective you are *giggles and Smiles*

Crimson Heart: *blushes a bit* sh-shut up i'm your Older Brother i have to Protect you

Noire and Uni look at Akira and Blair while smiling Akira Makes sure Blair can stand and Fly than Rejoins Noire and Uni

Black Heart: (glad he cares for others though he should be more careful with Girl's feelings) we should get going than

Crimson Heart: yes, but we should also be Cautious about any monsters something seems off about them today

They head to Lastation and when they get there They Meet up with K-sha

[Lastation a few minutes later]

K-sha: hey, i came to see Noire but now that You are here too i would like to hang out with you all

Crimson Heart: sure, but first i should probably get out of HDD

Akira reverts to his regular state and Looks at K-sha

Akira: you don't mind if i switch my Outfit first do you?

K-sha: that is fine just please don't take to long

Akira goes and changes his Outfit and Returns wearing a Red Sleavless Vest like Jacket with a Black T-shirt and Some Tan Colored Pants and Red Boot like footwear plus a pair of Protective Goggles

K-sha: *stares at Akira in his new Outfit* you look cool in fact you look even more handsome than earlier

Akira: *laughs a bit* must be the Goggles, ok let's go

Akira, Noire, Uni, K-sha and Blair hang out with each other at a Cafe in Lastation They all have a good Time together at the Cafe

[Meanwhile]

Clover: so are we ready to attack yet?

Arfoire: not yet we still have to get more allies first

Clover: hmmph, Very well than this plan better work

**Chapter End **


	5. Chapter 5: Anonydeath

[Arcadia]

Akira: (i still need to do something about the leaked Images of Me and Noire ,I just got to Find out were the Perpetrator is though)

Akira gets a Message from Noire saying that she manged to get someone to trace the source of the Images back to the person who used the Security cameras in Arcadia

Akira: *smirks* (great, now to just go catch the bastard)

Akira heads out of his Basilicom and Transforms into Crimson Heart than he Flies to meet up with Noire and the others

[Outside A Control Station in Arcadia]

Crimson Heart: so the Guy is in here?

Noire: yeah, without any doubt it must be the one Person i don't want to see after all this!!

Crimson Heart: i'll cut through the door!!

Akira Slices the Door in half causing it to fall out of the doorway and they enter looking for the Room were the Culprit it

Crimson Heart: hey, you!?

Anonydeath: hmm? oh hello, you've gotten here later than i thought you'd be

Crimson Heart: tch no games, you the one Too take those pictures of me and Noire or not !!?

Anonydeath: hmm, pictures? i don't know what you're talking about

Crimson Heart: if you don't answer truthfully i'll Roast you like a chicken!!

Neptune: yikes, He sounds angry!!

Anonydeath: *sighs* fine, i admit it i took those photos that leaked but i just wanted to see how the public thought of a God and Goddess getting close in a place like a Hot Spring

Crimson Heart: doesn't change that you hacked MY Cameras!! i payed A Million Credits to get those things installed!!

Anonydeath: worth every penny, by the way you are a very fit young man

Crimson Heart: what the hell are you on about?

Neptune: oh yeah he may be a guy but he is also into other men!! i forgot to tell you that Akira

Crimson Heart: oh, as much i like getting compliments about my physical Fittness in either of my Forms i hate to break it to you but I'm into girls

Anonydeath: i would hope so given you have been giving Googly Eyes over all 4 goddesses and two of the CPU Candidates as well as some other girls

The girls look at Akira with looks of Slight Disgust yet they seem happy to know he does care about them

Crimson Heart: *sighs*

Akira reverts to his regular form and looks at the Girls than Anonydeath

Akira: just don't hack my Cameras again and i won't have to punish you

Anonydeath: really? you Mean i am free to go even if i have ………this?

Anonydeath snaps his fingers and a Security Tape of Akira practicing Confessing to Neptune, Noire,Blanc ,Vert, Uni and Nepgear

Akira: *face lights up* y-you weren't supposed to see that Girls!!

they all look on as they See and Hear Akira trying different ways to Confess

Akira: *tick marks appear around him* ENOUGH ALREADY!!

Akira's Anger creates pressure that Cracks the Screens in the Room

Akira: you know what pisses me off the most, when people deliberately Use things against me after i showed them Kindness but………

Akira Transforms into Crimson Heart and Points one of his Swords at Anonydeath

Crimson Heart: you sir!! are crossing that line!!

Neptune: uh oh, i'm getting Iris Heart vibes right now !!

The scene cuts to a "Please Stand by" than Comes back to Normal

Anonydeath: ……………… *surprisingly a Little ghost flies out of his Armor*

Akira reverts and the others just look at him with scared/Terrified Expressions

Akira: tch, should've come prepared for this

[Later after traveling back to Arcadia]

Akira: well that was Fun, oh right forget you saw the Tape of me Practicing For a Confession

Blanc: about time i knew why you wanted The Book i Wrote and gave you, for Reference on how to confess to multiple Women

Akira: wh-what no that i mean that is to say i ………*sigh* yeah you got me Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Nepgear, Uni,Compa, IF and even K-sha i love you all

K-sha: *comes out of hiding* haha, yay now i know what it is like to hear those Words "love" Hehe he love "loves" me too

Akira: *sweatdrops* were you Here the whole time K-sha?

K-sha: *blushes a bit* y-yeah, i just wanted to Be sure you were safe were ever you go

Akira: K-sha, thank you

Everyone than has some pudding but they Are unaware of the plan that Diamond Heart is planning

[Meanwhile at an Interdimenional Rift]

Clover:(finally, my plan can Begin)

Odd Globs of Dark Goo walk out of the Interdimenional Rift transforming into what looks like The CPUs

Arfoire: hmm, this things are like CPU clones what are they?

Clover: i call them "Shadow CPUs" beings made from an Interdimenional "Clay" of Sorts

Arfoire: you plan on Making these fight the CPUs? been there done that

Clover: hahahaha, that is were you're Wrong these Shadows of the CPUs are to Frame them for Scandalous Acts their Shares will plumet and than we will defeat them

Arfoire: what of my own plan!? i have been working on getting us Allies!!

Clover: oh, we'll still be in need of your Allies Arfoire but these Are to ensure our victory!! hahahaha

Near by a Tank with Synthetic Share Energy is Shown with a Pale Body floating in it

Clover: (soon, i will release you on to the World!!)

** Chapter End**


	6. Chapter 6: Accepting The Dark Within!

[Arcadia]

Akira and Blair are doing CPU Duties though Akira can't focus cause Yami Keeps talking to him in his head

Akira: (why do you keep getting in my head!?)

Yami: Accept The Dark inside you, or you risk losing Yourself

Akira: (what do you mean by that!?)

Blair is still working on her own Part of the work but she does Notice how Akira isn't working much

Blair: Big Brother? are you alright?

Akira: hmm ? yeah i'm fine

This continues through out the day and when he and Blair go out for Quests he starts to Feel overwhelmed by Yami's Statement "Accept the Dark inside you, or Risk Losing yourself"

Akira: (what does that have to do with Him appearing to me?)

Akira continues to Become more and more distracted by Yami's Words but luckily The others Get him back on track

[A few days later]

Akira: (i think i get it now)

Akira heads out alone and goes to were The Final Battle with Yami happened

Akira: (i see, you wanted me back here but for what?)

a Phantom of Yami Appears before Akira and readies it's Weapon

Akira: (i see, so this is the reason!!)

Akira Transforms Into Crimson Heart and clashes Swords with the Phantom they appear to be evenly matched as they Continue their Battle

Phantom Yami: you have come to this place just as i wanted now to finally be of Service to you

Crimson Heart: (what the!?)

The Phantom begins Glowing and tendrils shoot at Akira Cacooning him the Cacoon than Forms into New Prosscessor Units

Crimson Heart: New Prosscessor Units!?

Yami appears before Akira and Combines with the Phantom Version

Yami: good you did as i hoped you Accepted your own Darkness

Akira Reverts to his regular state and looks at Yami

Akira: you're physical again?

Yami: no, i am Part of your New Prosscessor Units the "Shadow Units" much like how light creates Shadows your Acceptance of Your Own Darkness made a New look to your HDD form

Akira: than i should show the others, EQUIP!!

~Determined Eyes from MegaMan ZX advent plays~

Yami changes to the Shape of a Share Crystal and flies at Akira engulfing him in Light than Some Metal Rings latch on to his Wrists and Ankles than the Light changes to show A New Bodysuit colored Slightly Darker than Akira's old Prosscessor Units and his New Wings ignite Behind him each shaped like Half a Star

Crimson Heart: Crimson Heart, Prosscessor Equipped !!

Akira than Flies off to look for the others he soon finds they are all at Planeptune even Blair is there worried about were Akira went too

[Planeptune]

Crimson Heart: hey, sorry to worry you all!! i had to………think over something

Noire: wait, your HDD Form!? it looks different!! what happened?

Crimson Heart: got an Upgrade these are "Shadow Units" it also seems i got some new tricks too

Akira Reverts to his regular state and a Share Crystal Attached to His Vest forms

Akira: we'll have to Check it out later

Blair: what about this Morning? you were acting so weird

Akira: to tell the truth, i had something on my mind ever since the Aftermath Of defeating Yami

Noire: i see, at least you're fine now but don't make us worry

Neptune: yeah, i mean you can't disappoint your Harem not even when it has me the Protagonist of Protagonists in it!!

Akira: *Sweatdrops* Neptune, really?

Neptune: hehe, sorry i got carried away *giggles a bit*

Blanc: at least you didn't get attacked by anything stronger than yourself, i would have gotten upset about that

Vert: *her Breasts Bounce* i see, well if you hadn't came back i would also be upset

Noire: i'll admit, if you didn't come back i would be very upset

K-sha: i wouldn't want him to disappear either *hearts flying from her head*

Akira sweatdrops at how much they care for him

Akira: (Guess, they Care more for me than i orginally Thought)

Everyone hangs out for a while all while The New Evil is brewing with Their plans soon The dark clones of the CPUs will be used to create Scandals involving the CPUs

[Within the Share Crystal on Akira's Vest ]

Yami: *smiling* back were i belong, right with My light side of my personality i will be here too help him protect them

Narrator: Yami has been Redeemed and he has joined back up with Akira as a Share Crystal soon Clover AKA Diamind Heart will put her plan into Motion can Akira stop her plan before it is to late!?

**Chapter End **


	7. Chapter 7: Akira VS Trick Round 2

_Author's note: _before we start this chapter i must say to any trolls FUCK off i write my stories how i want you can't tell me how to write

i am from America the country that has Freedom of Speech, so i can write my own Story how i want now with that out of the way please respect my Writing style and Enjoy this Chapter

PS i am trying Something new in this Chapter to make the Formating look a little bit more Elegant

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Akira has gotten Stronger over time and has also been going on Dates with the Goddesses but one day was different well Different to Akira

~-~[Arcadia Outskirts]-~-~

Akira begins fighting some dogoo while also thinking about what to do about the Current Situation

Akira: (Diamond Heart hasn't made a Move in awhile, this doesn't Seem Right)

Akira finishes the Hordes of Doggoo and puts away his Swords

Akira: alright, time to go and Check on Lowee's Situation

Akira Transforms into Crimson Heart and flies in the direction of Lowee which is not to far from were he slayed the Hordes of Doggoo

~-~-[Later in Lowee]-~-~-

Akira lands on the Balcony of the Basilicom in Lowee and Reverts to his regular state and looks around for Blanc

Akira: Blanc? you here?

Blanc: Akira!? have you seen Rom and Ram?

Akira: no did something happen to them?

Blanc: i think Trick came back and took them!!

Akira: didn't i send him Flying in the first Story?

Blanc: Akira, now is not the time to be talking like Neptune!! we gotta find them!!

Akira: yes ma'am!!

They Both transform into HDD form and fly of in Search of Rom and Ram

they head off to some Abandoned buildings eventually finding the one That Trick's disgusting Voice is heard from

-~-~-[Trick's Lair]-~-~-

Akira and Blanc arrive at Trick's current lair and they find Rom and Ram there with Trick of course using his gross tounge to lick them

Crimson Heart: didn't learn your lesson last time you Bastard !!

Akira Points one of his swords at Trick trying to Intimidate the Perverted creep

Trick: *stops licking Rom and Ram* gaah, it's you again!?

Crimson Heart: you got two choices, Surrender and Be put in jail or I Kick your Ass here and now!!

Trick: I don't think i'll accept any of those Choices *Tries to attack with his Tounge*

Akira grabs his tounge and begins Smashing Trick into the Ground over and over again using Trick's tounge like a bunge cord from a floating postion

White Heart: (jeez, he's more angry than i am) Rom, Ram are you two alright?

Both: yeah, but we're All sticky from His tounge

Blanc gets Rom and Ram out of the room while Akira Continues Clobbering Trick into the Ground And than after Akira Finishes

Trick: *groaning* my………little………Cuties

Akira Punts Trick into the Wall of the Room with One Hard kick to the Stomach

Crimson Heart: tch, you peice of shit shouldn't have Pissed me off

Akira rejoins Blanc, Rom and Ram and head back to Lowee

-~-~-[Lowee]-~-~-

Blanc: thank you for helping me Save them again Akira

Akira: he probably won't be trying again for awhile now i did a Number on him

after relaxing Akira decides too Return to Arcadia to check up on his Sister and their Nation

-~-~-**Chapter End**-~-~-

_Author's_ _Note_: So what do you think of the New Adjustment i did for this Chapter it Separates the Scenarios abit and shows Scene Change better i think, i hope enjoyed Reading if you didn't please Be Respectful about it


	8. Chapter 8: Flashback Episode

-~-~-~-[Planeptune]-~-~-~-

Akira decides to tell everyone a bit of his past but first he has to get their attention to listen

Akira: everyone i got to tell you a bit of how my life was before coming to Gamindustri

Neptune: ooh, Flashback time!!

Everyone just looks at Neptune with annoyed Faces than they Return their Focus back to Akira

Akira: were do i start ? i know

-~-~-[Flaskback starts]-~-~-

Akira is shown wearing a Red Sweatshirt and headphones walking to his job at a Coffee Shop but he Sees some Thugs trying to steal a Car

Akira: (seriously what is wrong with people) hey, you know that doesn't belong to you right!?

Thug leader: what ever man, wait why are you even telling us this if you're some bratty teenager?

Akira: well, i guess you have a point it's none of my business right? though the authorities might take care of this

Thug: uh, boss shouldn't we do something about this brat?

Thug leader: no, i don't think we should the brat is just gonna cause us trouble if we try to attack him

Akira: smart, cause i already called them As the Hero from one of the super hero shows i watch says "Count up your crimes" !!

the Thugs are arrested and Akira returns to his walk to the Coffee Shop

when he Gets there he Takes off his Headphones and Sweatshirt and puts on an Apron and starts serving Customers at the Coffee Shop

he Served Several Coffees and Teas than he endes the day and began his way back home

Akira: (i Really wish my life was More Exciting than the Boring life here,but at least i like Serving Coffee and Tea) hmm?

A key shaped Gem falls infront of him and he picks it up from the Ground and he feels a weird Pulse of Energy from the Key

Akira: (what the hell!? what was, what is this?)

Voice: the key to an Adventure and a new world

Akira: whose there!?

Akira listens for the voice again but no response to his thoughts but strange looks from other people

Akira decides to put the Key in his pocket and he returns home when gets home the Keystone gem awakens and the Voice speaks up again

Keystone: i am a Keystone, a being that opens the way to new worlds you young man are going to be able to get your wish

Akira sleeps till the next day and on his way to work the Keystone in his pocket falls out and it floats into an Alleyway than it opens a dimensional Gate

later at the end of the Day Akira heads home but stops when he feels the Strange Energy Pulse he felt when he picked up the Keystone again

Akira: (Again!? what even was that?)

Akira looks around than he looks over down an alleyway and he sees the Dimensional Gate he than looks around to see if others see it to

he walks into the Alleyway and get's Closer to the Dimensional Gate

Akira: i seen something like this before, one other time

Keystone: well, aren't you gonna go in this is the Door to your new world and home

Akira: the keystone!? you opened this?

Keystone: yes, now please step through the Gate

Akira: i don't know, what if something happens to me there

Keystone: JUST GET IN THERE!!

the Keystone causes an Energy wave that throws Akira into the Gate sending him to the Hyperdimension

in the Hyperdimension Akira is shown falling than crashing into The Goddess of Lastation herself

Akira: sorry for dropping ……in *he suddenly stops talking and moves one of his hands abit* (Soft,Firm and Just the right Size) uh oh (Shit shit shit)

Akira gets slapped and Is introduced To Noire in an Embarrassing way

A Montage Of Akira meeting the Goddesses and Fighting enemies which by the Prospective of The Characters was way longer than shown in text Form in the First story

-~-~-[Flashback Ends]-~-~-

Akira: that is how i got to the point we are at now and yes that last part was meant to be a Fourth wall break

Neptune: my wonderful Fourth wall breaking powers even Effects Flashbacks !! yay!!

the others just glare at Neptune

soon they all look at Akira bombarding him with Questions Vert of course asking about the Tea that Akira Would serve in his old world

After all that the Group parts ways as they Return to their own Nations and they all start to wonder about the Keystone that sent Akira to Gamindustri

-~-~-[Meanwhile]-~-~-

Keystone: i wonder if the Boy is doing alright, eh probably getting a Harem or something like that *sighs* my job is way too easy

the Keystone is shown floating around in the Virtua Forest unknown to the others that it is in Gamindustri as well

Keystone: i orginally intended to drop him here, but i think i had a better idea to put him right with a girl who he would call his "Dream girl" but eh he might end up catching the Hearts of a lot of the girls here

-~-~-**Chapter End**-~-~-


	9. Chapter 9: An Exebition match

_Author's Note:_For the sake of Power Scaling this chapters Fight will Be Slowed down as i Have Rushed the other Fights in my past Chapters cause of Poor timing to Write, With out Further adieu here is This Chapter oh and please Refrain From Any Trolling in the Reviews as it gets you nowhere

PS i have chosen to use my stylistic choices in all my stories so please if this is hard to understand let me know kindly i have to work pretty hard sometimes all nighters like Blanc would to actually write these stories and work at a Coffee Shop too

-~-~-~[Planeptune]-~-~-~-

Akira and Neptune decided to try fighting each other to see just how strong Akira is though the others are not sure how the fight will go

Akira: you sure about this Neptune?

Neptune: yeah, let's use HDD form right away!!

they both Transform into HDD form

and they ready their blades while the others watch the fight

Crimson Heart: let's not underestimate each other!!

Purple Heart: agreed!!

they start clashing swords as they begin their fight while doing so they both try to find away to knock out the other but they both seem pretty evenly matched

as Akira tries to do a feint to trip Neptune up she ends up block his attack though she did get her gaurd broken for a second

Purple Heart: not bad Akira

Crimson Heart: you're a good fighter too Neptune, but i'm not done yet!!

the others watching of course are thinking who could win in the little Exebition match Akira and Neptune are having though they also wonder why Akira isn't going for a one hit attack like the other fights he had

Purple Heart: if i remember some of our old villians were beaten by you pretty fast any reason why that happened

Crimson Heart: anger mostly and just not caring if i break the bad guy's necks if i attacked like Blanc would

Blanc: HEY, I HEARD THAT!!

Crimson Heart: sorry sorry, any way Neptune i noticed we both have gone all out against each other here

Purple Heart: yes we have, you seem to be a strong fighter too Akira

Crimson Heart: funny, since before coming to Gamindustri i was just a worker at a cafe in my old dimension, though now that i think about it my anger seems to be the factor as to why i beat Rei Ryghts so easily but that could also be that she didn't have the same strength as before

Akira and Neptune resume their Battle and they seem to be getting tired from fighting

Vert: he certainly is as strong as Neptune in HDD but it seems different than when he is enraged in fact he reminds me of you Blanc

Blanc: what the hell are you saying!? there's no way Akira is like me!!

Akira and Neptune Continue their little battle while Vert and Blanc start arguing about Akira be a lot like Blanc with the short temper they seem to share personality wise

Akira and Neptune Eventually revert to human form with both of them looking rather frazzled by their fight Neptune of course starts to relax like she does so often when Histoire comes out

Histoire: Neptune!! you have work to do!! get back up, you too Akira.

Akira listens to Histoire But Neptune starts to groan about doing work and that she is tired

Noire: *sighs* Neptune, why are you not worried about your nation's Shares

Neptune: i mean i still have Shares right?

Nepgear: actually Sis i think we might be low again, especially since you did use some to transform

Akira's little sister Blair clears her throat and shows her N-gear that Nepgear put together for her

Blair: i got photos of big brother and Neptune's fight

Akira: good job Blair, that should help Arcadia and Planeptune get some Shares

Everyone has some Pudding to regain some energy and Akira Blair transform into HDD form to head out back to Arcadia, Noire,Uni,Blanc,Rom Ram and Vert transform to head to their nations too

not far though Warechu is seen trying to be a good mouse or rat but is than dragged by Arfoire back to Diamond Heart's hideout

Kurome is seen in a Subdimension still angry about the Clone of her that was part of the evil plot 3 years ago and is plotting her true comeback all the while Uzume is shown getting ready to cross dimedimens to the Hyperdimension

-~-~-[In Arcadia]-~-~-

Akira and Blair arrive home only to be greeted by the Keystone that sent Akira to Gamindustri in the first place

Keystone: oh, good i see you made it here so you did get powers here though i don't think you quite have control over it do you?

Akira: well i don't know, i beat villian that should've been stronger than i am abd i some how beat them a few them were strange though

Keystone: ah, the dark Energy called "Nightmare" that is how Yami was able to get his Allies and he was able to control others

Akira: "Control"?

Keystone: i'll explain later but first now that i have found you i can reveal my real form

the Keystone glows and changes into a young woman wearing a dress with lots of red on it and she introduces herself as …………

Rose: i am Rose, your ………*giggles* i guess now that you are a CPU i guess i'm the Oracle of your nation

Akira: i see…………wait what!?

-~-~-~-**Chapter End**-~-~-~-

_Author's note: _This chapter might not be good but damn it i'm Writing it to Relax and cause i love writing

if you **LIKE **the story and have **Constructive Criticism **i will greatly Appreciate it though please this is my story and i'll write how i want

any way thank you for reading and have a great day/evening/night

PS, remember i write for Fun not just cause i want to show it for praise i'm just a Humble Author trying to have Fun


	10. Chapter 10: Uzume Arrives

Uzume is shown in HDD form flying out of a gateway created by the transfer terminal on her side

she sees the new nation and decides to head there first when she gets there she lands on the balcony of the Basilicom and reverts back to her human form and she goes in to meet the new CPU that resides over the nation

-~-~-[Akira's Basilicom-lab area]-~-~-

Uzume enters the room that is used to create new items to use she sees a new kind of tech that can be equipped to a person

Uzume: whoa, this is a cool gadget i wonder what it does?

Akira startles her a bit when he enters the lab area himself and he walks over to the device picking it up

Akira: this device, can augment certain things in a person this one, can augment a person's speed

Uzume: that's pretty cool, oh yeah i guess i should introduce myself, i'm-

Akira: Uzume Tennouboshi? Neptune has told me about you before, she was right you are cool and cute, oh but you don't like being called cute my apologies

Uzume: i-it's fine really, but who are you and how do you know Nepsy?

Akira: my name is Akira, i am the CPU of this nation. the Land of Crimson Inspiration Arcadia

Uzume: that sounds pretty cool, i don't think i have seen a male CPU before. especially in Zerodimension

Akira: what brings you to the Hyperdimension Uzume?

Uzume pauses and takes out a strange item with dark markings on it

Uzume: this thing kept saying "Hyperdimension" before i decided to come here, though it hasn't spoken since

Akira: hmm, maybe Nepgear could study it, or Histoire might know something

the two of them head out of the Basilicom on to the balcony and they transform into HDD and head off to Planeptune once they get there they meet up with Nepgear to ask if she knows anything about the strange item

Nepgear: Uzume you're here!! i thought you said you'd be taking care of the Zerodimension!?

Uzume: i started to get bored but also, this strange item kept saying to come here but ever since it hasn't spoke

Just as Uzume shows the item to Nepgear it glows and it seems to open up revealing a new type of weapon Akira gets a headache from the energy in the dark looking weapon inside the strange item

Nepgear: Akira, are you alright?

Nepgear looks at Akira with concern for her friend Uzume seems concerned too

Uzume: hey!! don't lose it Aki, relax

Akira tries to relax but passes out from the energy from the new weapon Nepgear tries to get him to a bed to rest and she calls for Compa to look at him

-~-~-[a few hours later]-~-~-

Uzume: is he gonna be alright?

Compa: i'm sure he'll be alright, it seems he only got a bit of light headedness

Uzume:i see, that's a relief though i don't get why he got so light headed just by looking at the Sword looking thing in the strange box

the Sword in question is shown near by laying on a table the blade being a fiery red color and the cross-gaurd looking quite intimidating the sword itself is styled like any shortsword with a short blade and one handed grip

Nepgear: so this sword, Uzume why was it over in the Zero dimension?

Uzume: i don't really know, i just found it in an old building near by were i first met you and Nepsy

Nepgear: that's strange, why would it be there?

Uzume: i don't know that either, i just hope what ever reason it was there it isn't bad

all while they are talking to each other Akira is battling internally with a strange looking creature that looks like an Anchient Dragon but is red in color and surrounded by an aura of energy that seems to be weakening Akira as he tries to fight it

-~-~-[Within Akira's Mind]-~-~-

Akira is shown fighting the red dragon with his sword he created at the beginning of his adventures in Gamindustri

Akira is sent backward by an attack from the dragon only to be stopped by a familiar dark being that looks like him

Yami: it seems like you've gotten yourself into a mess, Akira

Akira: Yami!? why are you here!?

Akira points his blade at Yami only for Yami to save him from an attack from the dragon who is still trying to defeat Akira

Yami: never mind why i am here, you have to get past this dragon!!

Akira: tch, i hate it when you are right

Akira and Yami team up to defeat the red Anchient Dragon a few times the dragon attacks Akira more often

When Akira is about to be defeated Yami fells the dragon only for it to than get absorbed into Akira's body

-~-~-[Outside Akira's mind]-~-~-

Meanwhile outside Akira's mind he wakes back up and gets out of the bed and walks over to the new sword Nepgear, Uzume and Compa look at Akira

Akira: this sword………is meant for me, i don't know why though?

Uzume: it was in the Zerodimension,why was it there if it was supposed to be your sword?

Akira: i have no idea, but i guess it was supposed be there for someone to get it, i guess that someone was you Uzume?

they all look at the sword and agree that Akira should take care of it and find out why the sword is his

the group than parts ways Akira prepares to head home to Arcadia but is stopped by a Bunch of Monsters, a few Doggoo and some robotic bit enemies too he readies his new sword and starts to dispatch the monsters before they could get to close to the city

while Akira is fighting the monsters a A little blonde girl is shown watching Akira fight

Blonde kid: ( who is he?)

once Akira has cleared all the monsters in the area he puts his new sword away

Akira: i know you're there young lady come on out

the little girl comes out from were she was hiding and looks at Akira

Akira: you lost kid?

Blonde girl: no, well i don't were Plutia is though i came here with her but i got separated from her

Akira: (Plutia?) oh, you must be Peashy, don't worry i know Plutia she might be over in Planeptune's Basilicom right now she's been sleeping though

Peashy: thank you mister

Akira: my name is Akira, i'll see you later when i vist Planeptune again

after that Akira calls Neptune to come and pick up Peashy than he heads back to Arcadia were Blair is looking at some blueprints that Akira left around

-~-~-[Arcadia- Near empty lot]-~-~-

Akira: What are you doing Blair?

Blair: oh hey big brother,i was looking at these blueprints for the new shop you were gonna build for our nation

Akira looks at the blueprints too and sees how much needs to be built

Akira: it should be done soon (the Library will be built than Blanc could help me get books to fill up the Library)

Akira resumes the Building of the library while Blair heads over to the Basilicom to do some cooking for dinner

after many hours the library is complete and Akira calls Blanc to tell her that he added a Library to Arcadia

Akira than returns to the Basilicom of Arcadia and is greated by Blair with a bunch of different food for dinner

Akira: *wide eyed* you really coocked a lot Blair!!

Blair: yeah, i was thinking you'd be very hungry big brother

Akira: thanks Blair, lets eat than

While Akira and his Sister are eating dinner a few minutes away from the Basilicom K-sha is seen keeping an eye out for Akira

She thinks about if she could help protect Akira's nation maybe he'll be her friend just like Noire is her friend

-~-~-**Chapter End**-~-~-

_Author's_ _note:_ i tried to put as much detail as i could with this chapter

if any more is needed please let me know and also thanks for reading

i know my stories might not be very good but i just write them for fun really but i would love a bit of appreciation for me trying to create something fans can read for a while or two


	11. Chapter 11: the CPU Clones

-~-[Arcadia]-~-

Akira is shown dealing with a bunch of papers that are to set up more build plans for his nation

as this is happening the other CPUs are dealing with there own problems but not to far away from the main lands of Gamindustri four clones of the CPUs are seen flying towards their respective nations

Akira tries to deal with one last paper when he gets a call from Planeptune about a version of Neptune's HDD form that has begun terrizying Planeptune City

Akira heads out of his basilicom on to the balcony and he transforms into Crimson Heart gaining his HDD outfit that looks like a male variant of Neptune's HDD suit with vibrent red instead of purple and he flies to Planeptune to help them with the problem

-~-[Planeptune 「a moment later」]-~-

Neptune is shown fighting her evil cloned counter-part and she gets knocked back from both of them being evenly matched

Purple Heart: ngh………this clone is about as powerful as i am!!

Purple Sister: Neptune!? we need back up

Just as Nepgear said that a feiry wave like attack is sent at the Purple Heart Clone damaging her

Crimson Heart: i hate clones *looks over at Neptune and Nepgear* you two alright?

both: yes!!

Purple Heart: thank you Akira, it's good to see you

The clone of Purple Heart attacks Akira sending him to the ground smashing the ground under him as his transformation is expelled

Akira: *groans* i really hate clones !!

Purple Sister: Akira are you alright!?

Akira: my back hurts ………but that's it

Akira gets back up standing in the crater he made from the landing and he sweatdrops at how big the crater is

Akira: uh………sorry about the street?

The Purple Heart clone looks down at Akira preparing to attack him again though Neptune and Nepgear try to fend her off

While they fight Akira tries to come up with a plan to defeat the evil CPU

though he can't find any good ways of doing so

Akira: (damn it, i fought the real deal before but this clone is like fighting a boss on the highest difficulty, wait that's it!!)

Akira runs into a store near by while Neptune and Nepgear fight the evil clone of Neptune

He finds some old items that were broken and were gonna be recycled to make to equipment and he tries to think of something to build to try and help defeat the evil clone

Meanwhile Neptune and Nepgear are still fighting Neptune's evil clone

soon though Akira comes out of the store he went into with some new items he uses one which boost Neptune and Nepgear's fighting abilities

Akira: (it worked!!) now for me to rejoin the fight!!

Akira transforms again and charges right at Neptune's clone clashing with her as soon as he clashes with the clone he hears something strange else were

Crimson Heart: Neptune, i got to leave this too you!!

Purple Heart: alright Akira,just don't die or anything Noire might get upset if you suddenly died on her

Crimson Heart: *his face flushed redder than his HDD bodysuit* you make it sound like i'm dating her!!

Purple Heart: well are you?

Akira just flies away before answering and heads toward the odd sound he heard

Purple Heart: *smirks a bit* (maybe they both should start being more honest with each other)

Neptune continues to fight her evil clone than the scene cuts back to Akira landing infront of some kind of machine

Crimson Heart: (this looks important, but this wasn't here before, i should probably destroy it)

Akira tries to damage the machine only for his share energy to be broken down by a mysterious force

Akira keeps trying reforming his sword each time eventually he realizes that the machine is like Anti-Crystals the very things he was told about

Crimson Heart: Anti-Crystals, huh? i thought you'd be here somewhere Eggplant witch!!

Arfoire: my name is Arfoire!!

Crimson Heart: yeah yeah, so what are you doing here? or are you choosing to stay silent?

Arfoire: well, your current little nemesis and i have a deal, i help her kill you and the CPUs than she'll give me Gamindustri to do with as i please

Crimson Heart: tch, over my dead body Arbore!!

Arfoire: IT'S ARFOIRE!!

Arfoire transforms into her true Deity of Sin form and starts fighting Akira, while this is happening the scene breaks into 5 "screens" Showing each of the fights happening at once each of the CPUs fights with their own evil clone and Akira's bout with Arfoire

Akira tries his best to fight Arfoire though she is even stronger than the last time he fought Arfoire

Arfoire: you only beat me the last time cause i didn't have my full power

Another Arfoire appears and also transforms into the form of the Deity of Sin, Akira tries to fight them both but is getting overwelmed by the two deity of sin fighting him

Crimson Sister: big brother!!?

Blair fires crossbow bolts at the two Arfoires saving her older sibling though the battle has not ended

After a long time of fighting the two Arfoires retreat, Meanwhile the CPUs have finished their fights with the clones crumbling into dust and than the dust becomes clouds of dark mist that than fly away back towards were the clones originanated from

-~-[inside of a Subdimension]-~-

Kurome is shown watching the events in the main dimension happening

Kurome: hmmph, amateurs………they don't even know what they are doing

????: all the better for you miss Dark CPU

A tall woman in a rather extravagant dress with high heels walks up to Kurome and Kurome crosses her arms over her chest

Kurome: and who might you be?

????: my name doesn't matter but i may be able to help you

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	12. Chapter 12: Return of the real Kurome

-~[Arcadia]~-

Akira is shown dealing with some info on the machine he saw a day ago when he is interrupted by a headache as he holds his head in pain Yami speaks up in his mind

Yami: what the hell just happened!? your mind is going nuts!! Akira, hey you listening!!

Akira tries to relax but the headache begins to flare up

Akira: ngh………my head hurts,(Yami? what's happening in my mind!?)

????: hahaha, well i should have guessed you'd be here boy!!

Akira: !? (who the hell!?)

the strange figure sends a wave of negitive energy right at Akira causing his eyes to glow fully red with no whites in his eyes

Akira: rraaaaaaagh!!! (d-damn it, who is this woman!?)

Akira tries to access his share energy to transform and stop the strange energy attack that is hitting him but to no avail

the Woman continues her attack on Akira that seems to lock him out of using HDD

Akira: ngh, i-i can't transform!?

Lucy: my name is Lucy, i am helping an old adversary of your friends by absorbing your power i can release her

Akira: ngh, i don't think so!! (n-no good, i can barely move!!)

the woman named Lucy than forms Akira's share energy into a stone that is shaped like a keystone similar to the one that brought Akira to Gamindustri

Akira: !? (so the keystone Rose was trapped in before, is from this world!?)

Lucy: now, she can be released from her Subdimension prison!!

Akira regains the ability to move and than he closes his eyes to focus on any Share Energy in the area to transform into Crimson Heart

only to be able to get just enough to transform but not enough to fight at full power he tries to attack Lucy only to be struck in the stomach by a unknown enemy

Crimson Heart: ngh…………what hit me!?

Akira looks over to see a mechine like monster that begins getting closer to Akira to finish him off only for a certain lavender haired goddess to kick it in the face

Neptune: hey, i made it on time!! this should be the time some epic music starts playing for the two heroes of the story fighting the bad guys

Crimson Heart: just transform already you damn show off!!!

Neptune transforms into Purple Heart and readies her Oodachi {big sword} than looks at Akira than the mechanical beast they're facing

the mechanical beast looks like an Anchient Dragon but robotic and has bigger wings

Crimson Heart: i think that thing can fly!!!

Akira and Neptune fight the mechanical dragon while Lucy gets away with the dark keystone to an unknown area in Gamindustri to bring Kurome to the Hyperdimension

Crimson Heart: damn it, we can't do anything like this.

Akira tries to cut off the robot dragon's wings to give them the advantage though cause of his low power he can't do enough damage

after what seems like decades Akira and Neptune manage to defeat the robot dragon, they both revert to human form though Akira appears to be not only weakened but injured as well

Neptune: yikes, your head's bleeding Akira did that woman do that to you!?

Akira tries to regain composure from his pain and holds onto his injured forehead

Akira: well, she did break down my wall so yes i think she did do this to me, what did you think did this to me you airhead!! Ugh, my head

Neptune looks at Akira concerned about the head injury

Neptune: we should get Compa to help with that,uh can you even transform again Akira ?

Akira: at the moment? no, that woman drained my power some how.

the lavender haired girl than thinks of what she should do than she gets a little light bulb over her head

Neptune: than i'll carry you to Planeptune in HDD form myself!!

she transforms and picks up Akira like he reversing the role in the Princess carrying trope and she holds pretty close to herself

Akira: *flushed red* N-Neptune, your holding me to close!! y-your breasts are rubbing against my chest!!

Purple Heart: calm down, we'll be in Planeptune soon and i can't just hold you far from my body cause i might lose my hold of you

after a while they are just above Planeptune and they land on the balcony of the basilicom in Planeptune

Compa wraps up Akira's wound with bandages and than has him stay at the Basilicom with Neptune, Nepgear,Plutia, Peashy, Uzume and Histoire

-[Meanwhile over in a remote area]-

the woman from before is shown placing the Dark Keystone into a stone tablet that activates an anchient transfer terminal that Kurome than steps out of

Lucy: good, we managed to get you out so what is your plan now Kurome?

Kurome ignores the woman and walks over to another stone tablet than she looks at one of the anchient machines near by

Kurome: (this could work for me) i have no need for you to be here right now, so go and do something else that doesn't involve me, though "i" seem to be in this dimension too

the dark purple haired woman looks over at Lucy ordering her around like one of her own personal henchmen

Lucy: yes ma'am, i'll go and prepare some stuff for our up coming take over !!

the woman rushes off as Kurome looks at the anchient machines that were abandoned in this area overgrown with vines and even giant flowers

Meanwhile, Clover AKA Diamond Heart is working on the primordial ooze that is creating more evil clones of the CPUs to create perfect copies of the Dark CPU giants from the Zerodimension

the chapter ends as Akira is shown laying down while Neptune is playing video games near him Plutia has Akira's head on her lap trying her best to make him feel comfortable

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	13. Chapter 13: Akira's last Flashback

the area is shown to be a secluded town with a blonde young man looking bored this young man is Akira several days before going to Gamindustri

-[days before Akira went to Gamindustri]-

Akira is shown feeling like he is not really doing anything that important that he has no real talent all he has going for himself is that he apparently is quite fit but he never really joined a group for that stuff

as he thought it was boring, even his parents were thinking he should probably do more with his love life

Akira's Dad: you still have not gotten a girlfriend have you?

Akira: i told you before dad, "i'd date a girl if i took interest in them". the thing is i am not interested in the girls around this boring town we don't do anything!! and much less no one is interesting here

Akira's Dad: i see, you sure you don't want to use that dating site?

Akira: Dating apps are useless to me, no one in this world really understands how utterly boring our life here is, i just want more excitement

the days go by and Akira gets the Keystone that leads him to his new life in Gamindustri he kept getting messages from his parents about a dating app though he doesn't take the offer

a few more days go by and Akira wishes to go to a more exciting world than his current world he than ends up getting that wish at the end of the day

a calender appears than switches to the current date and Akira is shown with his head on Plutia's lap

-~-[Current time]-~-

Akira: (a dream of my past? but why now? do i really need that now?)

a dark shadow looms around Akira in his mind that feels cold and he wonders why that feeling is in his mind

while thinking Yami shows himself and confronts Akira with a look of desperation

Yami: you still haven't figured it out yet!? you're in this world for a reason Akira i am the part of your mind that people call a shadow remember!?

Akira begins to understand now and looks at Yami directly

Akira: you're right, i do have a reason i came to this world other than just an exciting world but also to find a better life that isn't a hollow freakshow of boredom

Yami nods and transforms into a blurry version of Crimson Heart

Yami: you also know one more thing, that you want a meaningful relationship with the people of the exciting world as a person they can count on………

Akira: yes, i guess i should probably be a bit more responsible with how i act with them

Yami fades away from Akira's mind and a spherical item appears that has the Power button symbol on it

Akira: (what is that thing?)

a voice rings out to Akira loudly in his mind

Voice: the core of your true power, it seems it matches another person currently in this Dimension

Akira outside of his own mind is shown waking up and looks right Plutia who was letting him lay on her lap

Akira: waah!? P-Plutia!? why am i laying on your lap!?

Plutia: awww, you're aaawake i liked watching you sleep you actually looked so cute and peaceful

Akira gets a weird feeling down his back but tries to ignore it

Akira: (wait did she call me "cute"?) uh, cute? if you haven't noticed i got hit in the head by rubble and am currently healing though you do have nice thighs to lay on ………

Akira: thank you for that Plutia!!

Plutia: you were comfortable? yay!!

Neptune and Nepgear watch Akira as he is enjoying plutia's company

Neptune: Noire's gonna be so jealous, she might not admit it but she'll be jealous!!

Compa checks Akira's wound on his forehead and it appears that it became an "X" shaped scar the group than decides to try and train Akira back up to a stronger state

After several hours of battling with Doggoos and even 1 on 3 bouts with Neptune, Nepgear and Plutia, Akira seems to be ready to fight again

Akira leaves the Basilicom of Planeptune and heads out but he sees Linda/Underling trying to sell some illegal game chips that are pirated copies of games

Akira: you know you probably shouldn't be doing that right?

Linda: huh!? who are you ?

Akira sighs and transforms into Crimson Heart and glares at Linda with out bringing out his swords

Crimson Heart: explain yourself, are you working with anybody right now!?

Linda: hell no, i just am doing regular crime right now……well there was that one thing!

Akira picks up Underling and flies back toward Arcadia to get her interrogated to get info on any current pirated game crimes around

Akira than returns to his regular form once they land on the balcony of the basilicom in Arcadia

Akira: don't touch anything!! got it ?

Linda just sits down uttering a "fine" under her breath, Akira goes over to check on his messages on his personal computer in his office room

Akira: (guess someone was trying to communicate with me)

Akira checks all the messages and finds that some are from Noire trying to casually ask Akira out though it ends with her trying to reiterate that he should just ignore the last message

the scene cuts to black right before Akira decides to reply to Noire's messages

Akira: let's see "i mean if you want me to take you on a date Noire, i would be honored"

Akira sends the message he said outloud as he typed it, The Scene cuts over to an area far from the main land

a large amount of people are shown on the beach on R-18 island than the veiw switches to a device that is similar to the one Akira has found out how to break it

Akira is shown dealing with some last minute paper work than a montage of Akira fighting some Dogoo as the Chapter draws to a close

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	14. Chapter 14: Akira's Nightmare Shattered!

_Author's note: _I have to establish how my Stories are written more clearly so, when you see a characters name followed by this symbol ":" that means that character is talking when you see this set of indicators "-~-[…]-~-" it is location and time changes, when you see this "…" this will be my way of telling you music is playing,this here is thoughts "(…)" and lastly "*…*" after a Character name are actions while talking

this makes the story a bit more dynamic to me so i hope you understand it better now

now on to the Chapter!!

-~-Chapter Starts now-~-

Akira is shown trying to deal with a misunderstanding that just happened between Nepgear and himself as Neptune is surprisingly very angry about something

Akira: Neptune calm down (i never seen Neptune this angry before!?) i didn't mean to walk in on Nepgear while she was bathing!!

Nepgear is shown visibly emberessed by the situation her face is glowing red and Neptune is the one scolding Akira

Neptune: i can't believe you'd do that Akira, i mean i would expect myself causing emberessing moments for my little sister but not you!!

Akira: now wait just a damn minute Neptune!? you aren't even trying to listen to me!!

this goes on till Plutia threatened to transform and punish them both

Both: this isn't over!!

with that the situation ended but Akira has not left Planeptune yet and he decided to go find some kind of item all while Yami continues to torment his mind with questions

-~-[inside Akira's mind]-~-

the room inside Akira's mind is currently shrouded in darkness and Yami is talking directly at a subconscious version of Akira

Yami: you really have no idea about how to apologize to a girl properly!?

Yami continues to ramble about Akira being a bad person till Akira retaliates against his internal enemy

Akira strikes Yami with his sword knocking him back and he readies for another attack

Yami: ngh, what are you doing!? you can't fight yourself!!

Akira strikes Yami again and again till Yami is struggling to try to fight back

Yami: i don't understand!? why are you fighting me!?

Akira looks at Yami directly and just begins to look angry at the dark doppelganger inside his psyche

Akira: i don't need a part of my mind constantly nagging me you know!? you are not even the me i want around Yami!!

Yami begins laughing at Akira and than brings out his own sword

Yami: than i guess we're doing this!!

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

Neptune is trying to communicate with Akira but he seems to be asleep

she decides to leave on her own than leading to her getting into a few fights with some doggoos

-~-[once again in Akira's mind]-~-

Akira and Yami continues to clash with each other till they both are exhausted

Akira: *breathing hard* (damn it, i can't win this huh?)

Yami grins with a sense of deja vu

and begins to explain to Akira

Yami: you fought me 3 years ago, now you face a new threat yet now you are fighting me it brings me back to when i was an enemy

Akira strikes Yami only for Yami to block with his own sword

Akira: *strained* you still ARE an enemy!! just not like before!!

a strange light begins to envelope the room in Akira's mind that begins to clear the darkness in his mind

Yami: it has begun, the purification process!! guess you have your answer to who you are now………

the light petrified Yami and the stone starts to crack showing that Yami was purifyed by the light

????: i see you purifyed our soul and mind?

Akira puts away his sword and looks at "Yami" and questions the situation

Akira: who are you?

the purifyed Yami begins to introduce himself

Hikari: well, i am you and you are i ……

the man in a vibrant outfit that is brighter than Yami's outfit, the new outfit is colored red and black

Hikari: i am, Hikari the light within now that you "shattered" this nightmare you also purifyed your HDD form go ahead and transform

-~-[Outside Akira's mind]-~-

Akira transforms in a bright light

and he gains a brighter Processer outfit that looks like a fullbody bodysuit which has Red, Black and White colors and the wings now look like six sharp "blades" that look like Noire's wings in HDD

Crimson Heart: (so i got a new Processor unit)

Akira has Acquired a new Processor unit called "purifyed units" a purifyed version of his HDD form free from any traces of darkness

Akira decides to go see Neptune but when he finally finds her she was captured by Arfoire along with the other CPUs like before

Arfoire: hahahahaha, now that i got you four he should be coming any minute than i can get help from that evil version of him

Crimson Heart: sorry to disappoint you Arfoire but Yami is no more!!

Arfoire sends an attack at Akira but Akira uses his swords to block then part the attack in half

Arfoire: !? (what!?)

Akira begins filling his two blades with share energy to try and do a really strong attack

while Akira deals with Arfoire Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram along with IF and Compa appear dealing with the trapped CPUs to try and free them

Though Akira is giving it all he's got Arfoire is overwelming him pretty easily

Arfoire: i see, that you have gotten stronger but i am still stronger than you or before!!

Crimson Heart: ngh………(damn it, i guess i don't have enough power)

Nepgear suddenly attacks Arfoire now joining Akira ,Nepgear continues to help Akira while the others try to free the Goddesses

Purple Sister: Akira, lets beat her together!!

Akira and Nepgear attack Arfoire together in a Formation attack causing Arfoire to get really hurt

Arfoire: defeated again!!

Arfoire drops to the ground and the Goddesses are freed from the Anti-Crystal Prison they all decide to return to Planeptune to have some Pudding to get over the stress that just went on

after the get together Akira decides to leave to go back to Arcadia to make sure his sister is doing alright

{end credits start}

Shadow is the Light begins playing

as the song plays over a Montage of Akira fighting several enemies from Doggoos to boss characters

the Four Goddesses are also shown fighting along side Akira

than a dark sinister shadow is shown looming over Gamindustri as the song starts to end

-~-~-**Chapter End**-~-~-

_Author's Note: _So that was Chapter 14, with a bit of new things added for this chapter i might experiment with some different things but the things i added here in this chapter i'll be keeping in later chapters thank you for reading and please enjoy your day


	15. Chapter 15: Finale Vs Diamond Heart -pt1

_Author's note: _this story is closing in on the last chapter i'm thinking on doing 2 more chapters after this one

the final battle with Diamon Heart and an Epilogue Chapter to show the next villian

-~Chapter start~-

Akira is working on finding the right time to actually deal with Diamond Heart

Akira: (damn it, if we don't do anything that woman will kill every CPU in this dimension!!)

as Akira is lost in his thoughts Blair comes in with the other CPUs who came over to officially tell Akira that he should take them with him to defeat Diamond Heart

Neptune: hey Akira!! we came to play!!

Noire: no we didn't, we came to tell you to bring us with you for your final battle with Diamond Heart

Akira sighs and gets up from his chair and looks at the girls

Akira: sorry,but no if we all go she'll have us right were she wants us i have to fight her alone

the four Goddesses looks at Akira with concern in their faces and they watch as Akira leaves the room to head to the Lab room of the Basilicom

-[A little while later]-

Akira is seen working on a special weapon to defeat Diamond Heart

he seems desperate for the answer to taking her down too

a few days have gone by and Akira is starting to worry the four goddesses more and more but than one day Akira has come up with the solution to beating Diamond Heart

Akira: (diamond can only be cleaved by diamond!! so the way to beat her is have her damage herself!!)

Akira than returns to the others and explains his plan to trick Diamond Heart into damaging her own defenses

they all head out to find were Diamon Heart is hiding out and when they get there they see a strange gem holding Share Energy within that powers Diamond Heart

-~-[at Diamond Heart's hideout]-~-

Akira transforms into Crimson Heart and tells the others to hold on till he signals them

Clover: (i still need to get more energy) *brings out her harpoon gun* i know you're here Akira!!

she transforms in a blinding light with new armor on that seems to be comprised of mostly a shining leotard that appears to be made of diamonds

Diamond Heart: you won't get away this time ………*fires a harpoon at Akira but misses* what!? what are you doing, stay still!!

she continues to fire at Akira but keeps missing than Akira grabs one of the harpoons out of the wall of the room

Crimson Heart: what's wrong? guess you can't hit me now huh!!

Diamond Heart attacks head first but bashes into the wall since Akira dodged

~Betting it all begins to play~

Diamond Heart: ngh………i won't lose to you not now not ever!! RRRAAAAAAGH!!!!!

she releases electrical energy all over the room but it misses Akira by a hair at one point hitting the gem stone holding share energy in the center of the room

Diamond Heart: !? (he ……he's trying to get me to damage my share stone)

Crimson Heart: hahaha, that looked important!! hope it didn't weaken you too much that wouldn't be fun!!

Diamon Heart: I'LL BARY YOU IN THIS BASE IF I HAVE TOO!!!

Diamond Heart releases more electricity around the room hitting the giant gem again

Crimson Heart: (now is the time!!)

Akira begins filling his swords up with the share energy getting released from the giant gem that is beginning to break apart

Diamond Heart: ngh…………rrrraagh!!!

Diamond Heart's power begins to go crazy and her HDD form begins deteriorating causing her to become more like a monster than a CPU

Crimson Heart: *eyes shrunk in horror* (she was hiding this hideous form all along!?)

Diamond Heart now changed into a monster with tendrils that drain power roars in pain from the mutation of the share energy she was using

not to far away the four goddesses and their sisters are seen fighting off mirror image clones of themselves that Diamond Heart created

Black Heart: ngh………these things aren't like us yet they are almost exactly as strong as us!! Neptune if we don't beat these fakes,

the two goddesses look to each other

Purple Heart: Akira might not succeed in his plan,i know but we can do this Noire

Back with Akira he is trying to fight off the hideous mutated Diamond Heart's tendrils

Diamond Heart: you'll pay for this!!! RRRRAAAAAAAGH!!!!

Akira leads Diamond Heart to were the others are fighting the mirror clones which shatter when the tendrils shoot at the CPUs and their sisters but they miss the CPUs

Black Heart: Akira what is that!?

Crimson Heart: that "thing" is Diamond Heart, it seems like she was using a giant Share Energy holding gem to gain her HDD form

Black Heart: so she never was a true CPU!?

everyone tries to fight the monster version of Diamond Heart but is drained of a lot of power causing them to retreat to safety

-[many hours later in Planeptune]-

everyone has reverted to human form and they look on in horror at the monstrous version of Diamond Heart roaming around the area

Neptune: that thing was our enemy, i thought she'd be less you know……like someone's weird dream

Akira looks at Neptune grossed out and with an expression that says "please stop"

Akira: what do we do now, i mean she is a monster now and the Shares in that giant gem are back to were they belong

Histoire: you must stop her from rampaging!! if you let her go free all of Gamindustri will be in peril !!

Akira: right………(but how do i fight "that")

the mutated Diamond Heart starts roaring and even destroyed near by buildings as she makes her way toward Planeptune

Uzume: that thing is your enemy? maybe my Sharing Field might help us fight her!!

Uzume transforms into Orange Heart and sets up her Sharing Field but it only slows down Diamond Heart

Hikari: Akira!! i think you can help them!!

Akira: (Hikari!? what do you mean!!)

Hikari: i'll tell you but you need to focus inwards first!!

Akira closes his eyes and focuses drawing some share energy to himself as well as going into his mind

-~-[Within the room in Akira's mind]-~-

as this chapter draws to an end Akira is seen infront of a door with an insignia on it the insignia looks like the symbol Delta in the Greek Alphabet

Akira: (this door wasn't here before)

Closing song "Shadow is the Light" begins to play for the end sequence

Akira is shown walking through baren Streets and a chain attached to a colar appears around his neck

Akira's inner darkness Yami is shown mocking him

shadowy versions of the monsters of Gamindustri appear around Akira

than Akira is shown with out the chain on his neck being gaurded by the Goddesses and their sisters against the mutated Diamond Heart

~music ends~

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's note: _Hello readers i hope have been liking the story so far

as for the end sequence for this chapter let put it into context for you

first the baren streets symbolize Akira's rather bland life in his old world

the chain around his neck is symbolic for his inner darkness Yami trying to chain his hope of protecting Gamindustri and the goddesses gaurding him at the end is symbolic of gaining people who want to help Akira win through the situations at hand


	16. Chapter 16: Final battle part 2

Narrator: in the last chapter, Akira found a grisly secret Diamond Heart was using uncorrupted Share Energy to have a stable form, also Akira has gone into his mind once again

-~-[Within Akira's mind]-~-

Akira stands infront of a door with the delta symbol on it than voice speaks up

Mysterious Voice: i see, you need a new ability perhaps one you have gotten not to long ago but to activate such a power

Akira looks around and he sees another door with the symbol Omega on with an "A" through it

Mysterious Voice: you have to open a door of your heart!!

Akira walks to the other door and he opens it, behind it he sees a glowing orb and he grabs it absorbing the orb into his body

-~-[Outside Akira's mind]-~-

the others are trying to hold back an onslaught of attacks Uzume trying to fight too with the Atrocious monster Diamond Heart has become

Akira: (everyone!?) you know what?………ENOUGH,OF ME TRYING TO IMPRESS OTHERS !!!

Akira bursts with Share Energy much like Nepgear has in the past than he Transforms into Crimson Heart however his Processor Units have underwent a new upgrade becoming more red with smaller amounts of black and white

Crimson Heart: SHARE OVERLOAD!!!

Akira suddenly bursts a wave of Share Energy all around the area causing Uzume's Sharing Field to become stronger changing the area into the Sharing Field battleground

Black Heart: Akira, just what did you do just now !?

without one word Akira rushes to the edge of the current platform and attacks Diamond Heart the others than attack as well

Diamond Heart: YOU WON'T STOP MY WRATH!! YOU'LL DIE TRYING!!

the attacks start to cause another change in Diamond Heart who mutates again into what looks like a Dark CPU but with her tendrils still protruding from her unstable body

Crimson Heart: if i'm with the goddesses, their Sisters and their friends i can defeat even the most terrifying nightmares!! you're going straight to hell Diamond Heart!!

the battle continues for what seems like ages causing the CPUs,their Sisters and their friends to become weakened from all the fighting

Diamond Heart: hahahaha, YOU'LL DIE HERE!!

Akira/Hikari/Yami: *in unison* WE ARE THE ONES WHO'LL BE ENDING YOU!!

Akira makes one last charging attack at Diamond Heart bringing out a different pair of swords made with diamond shards he found in a cavern with two spirit versions of Hikari and Yami

Diamond Heart: ngh……………aaaagh………impossible!!!!

Diamond Heart begins deteriorating and fall apart from the diamond blades damage

once defeating Diamond Heart Akira lands and reverts to Human form passing out

-~-[a few days later]-~-

Akira is shown getting a present from Noire a new outfit and a picture of her in cosplay

Noire: *in letter* "it's been a few days since the battle, i haven't seen you for a bit oh by the way i made you a new outfit …………a-and well i also wanted you to have a picture of me i-in c-cosplay let me know what you think, Love Noire"

Akira looks at the picture and gets a nosebleed since it is a rather seductive pose Noire is doing whe wearing a nurse outfit

Akira: *still has nosebleed* (cute and sexy!!!)

He realizes that she wrote love in the letter at the end

Akira: (i love you too Noire)

-~-[Meanwhile in Lastation]-~-

Noire is seen panicking and blushing hard

Noire: aaaah!! did i really write Love at the end of that letter, i hope he doesn't go over board about it (th-than again, if he loves me as much i love him will he tell me?) no, i can't think about that!!

Uni looks at her sister and smiles abit

Uni: (Akira certainly has caused Noire to be honest with her feelings)

~**Flare **from" From commonplace to worlds strongest" starts playing as the end song

Akira is shown finally defeating Diamond Heart and than celebrating the victory in a "flashback"

than Akira is shown completing more buildings in his own Nation and Blair is shown with Uni making Curry

Anonydeath is shown in a specialized cell that is hard to escape from

Kurome is seen readying for her attack on the Goddesses to get her revenge

than off in a different dimension an evil presence is revealing itself

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	17. Epilogue: see you next time

-~-[Arcadia {a few weeks after the final battle]-~-

Akira is shown in his new outfit Noire gave him which looks like a kind of school uniform with white pants and shirt with red lining the collar "gaurd" part and his goggles are now gone but he kept them for work in the lab the outfit is finished with a teal tie with a red Share Crystal pendent clipped to the tie

Akira: (ok, that should be enough pudding for Neptune now to go and take it to her)

Akira has begun to form great bonds with the people of Gamindustri he even has begun helping the other Nations with renovation of buildings

before heading to Planeptune he lets Blair know that he'll be back soon after taking a stock of Pudding to Neptune

-~-[Later in Planeptune]-~-

Histoire: Neptune did you finish work yet?

the purple goddess just continues to play her game ignoring the Tome

Histoire: NEPTUNE!?

Neptune looks at Histoire and is shocked by the sudden shout

Neptune: sorry Histy i haven't done that yet

the cute Tome starts to nag about Neptune's lazy behavior

Histoire: than go do it now!!

Akira enters the room with lots of Pudding and Neptune runs over to him

Neptune: Akira!! you brought me Pudding!? *stary eyed*

Akira chuckles a bit than hands the Puddings to Neptune

Akira: yeah, by the way Neptune you should really get your work done

Neptune ignores Akira's comment to get her work done and he sweatdrops as Neptune starts eatting one of the Puddings

Akira: (she isn't even listening) well, i am going to Lastation for a while bye Neptune, Histoire try to relax a bit

the Tome nods to the young man as he leaves and transforms to start flying to Lastation

-~-[a few hours later in Lastation]-~-

Noire is seen working on some papers when she hears the Elevator ding and sees Akira coming out of it

Akira: hey, Noire good to see you

the tsundere goddess looks at Akira with a bit of a blush on her face

Noire: oh, hey Akira (he looks nice in the outfit i made him!! aaah, he's actually more handsome now!!)

Akira looks at Noire and notices she's blushing a bit

Akira: why are you blushing Noire?

Noire snaps back to her senses and starts to act a little nervous

Noire: i-it's nothing!!

Akira gets closer to Noire and looks closely at her face

Akira: you know Noire, you sent me a very nice picture of yourself in a nurse outfit along with this outfit

Noire starts to become more red in the face

Noire: sh-shut up about that,i-i just wanted to reward you for all you have done

Akira surprises Noire by suddenly kissing her on the lips which causes her to calm down a bit while also causing her to become emberessed Akira than pulls away

Akira: *smiles* i love you Noire!!

Noire taken aback by Akira's words smiles back with a bit of pink on her cheeks

Noire: i love you too, Akira

just than Uni comes in seeing Akira and Noire embracing after the kiss

Uni: did i come in at a bad time sis?

the couple suddenly stop hugging panicking a bit

Noire: n-no, not at all!!

Akira smiles at Noire than he looks at Uni

Uni: i actually just got something that might be of concern

Uni hands Noire a strange letter that than reveals a hologram type message

????: i see that my technology has gotten better i finally have contact with this world, don't worry this isn't a prerecorded message i can see and hear you right now

the man looks at Noire with a look of sinister admiration

????: and you are gonna be my bride!!

Akira doesn't like what he just heard from this man

Akira: who the hell are you!?

????: i go by many names, but call me, Ryuuga now hand over Black Heart so she may become my bride

Akira takes the hologram message away

Akira: over my dead body you bastard!!

Akira throws the message out of the basilicom from the balcony

Noire: (Akira, is he trying to protect me?) y-you know i can handle myself

Akira looks at her than looks away

Akira: i won't let him take you from me Noire!!

-~-[Ryuuga's base]-~-

The man is seen with a bunch of strange liquid in tubes holding varies new types of enemies

Ryuuga: hahahahaha

-~To be continued in Fires of Hope III~-


End file.
